A Wizardmon & Myotismon story
by Kyer
Summary: UNFINISHED Some mild sexual talk & language. Reborn Wizardmon holds Myotismon's spirit in check. But there is a price he must pay for keeping Gatomon safe. Unlikely to be finished. Lost muse on it.
1. Default Chapter

"Wizardmon?"  
  
The mage sighed as the sarcastic voice began again. "Yes?"  
  
"Still mooning over your lost love?"  
  
"She isn't lost."  
  
"I wasn't talking about the damned cat."  
  
"I know. But your words grow tiresome."  
  
"Tiresome? As tiresome as being shackled to a third-rate Champion such as yourself?"  
  
"It has been no pleasure outing on this end either, vampire."  
  
"Of all the digimon to approach!" The voice paused. "Why *did* you let me in, knowing who I was?"  
  
Now the wizard chuckled. "What better way to keep an eye on my adversary than to have him close by?"  
  
"Knowing that I would be powerless to leave!" the voice ground out bitterly.  
  
Shrugging, Wizardmon smiled a little behind the upturned cowl of his cape, but it was a gallows smile without real humor as he answered: "I wasn't sure. There was always the possibility that my magic would not be strong enough."  
  
"You could release me. Be free to take her in your arms again."  
  
"I could."  
  
Silence between them. Wizardmon was grateful for the respite. It often seemed that Myotismon was trying to wear him down with sheer unending banter. Not that he ever would surrender the spirit of his old foe: there was too much at stake.  
  
Like keeping Gatomon's peaceful world safe for as long as possible. Oh, there would come other enemies; however, they at least would not be him: the vampire that had hurt her so. He would endure anything to keep her from having to face Myotismon again.  
  
"She would be happy to see you, you know? Positively ecstatic, I'd wager. She'd rush forward and leap into your arms.  
  
"Hmmm." was the noncommittal reply.  
  
"Then after long moments of close hugging, you'd be pulled to her bedroom. She'd drag you onto her plush floor and start to undo your clothing; slowly at first.  
  
"Enough."  
  
"But she would be unable to resist for long," the voice ignored the command. "Claws would snag that moon-shaped zipper clasp and pull it downwards. Soft, silky paws anxious to reach down inside to the bottom to rub and caress-"  
  
"I said that is enough!" Wizardmon screwed his eyes shut as his hands gripped the brick wall of the roof top.  
  
Damn the vampire! But he was NOT going to give him any satisfaction by reaching down and dealing with what those words had wrought upon his flesh. He was not going to-  
  
"It would weep and she would wipe it away with her rough tongue."  
  
Clamping down on the roar that wanted to burst from his throat, Wizardmon violently pushed himself away from the wall, away from the roof, pivoting as he took flight to put as much distance as he could between himself and the two figures he had been watching through the distant patio doors of the HighView Terrace Apartments building. He flew straight for the ocean bay near to where he had one time fought the vampire with Gatomon at his side and where Myotismon had had him thrown into the water. This time, he willingly dropped into the cold depths.  
  
He emerged a minute later, cold, wet, and in control again if only for the moment.  
  
It was hard, so hard not to go to Gatomon and let that scenario Myotismon had painted for him become reality. But the fact of the matter was that keeping the vampire locked away within his mind meant that he could not indulge in anything that would involve Gatomon. Would he have his enemy within be a necessary voyeur to any relationship with his love? The monster who had sought to destroy her privy to every unguarded word and caress?  
  
No. No, it was better to let her think he was still dead. Let her make a new life for herself with her partner.  
  
He would bear this for her. And she would never know about it. He would not stoop to troubling her serenity with this dilemma. 


	2. 2nd chapter

It was December; a month after he had voluntarily taken a 'cold bath'.  
  
  
He was getting better, Wizardmon told himself. It had been a week and two days without his once seeking out Gatomon and watching her from afar. He could do this… slowly wean himself away. And wasn't that a good thing? For sometime during the respite from the vigil he'd kept over the feline she had taken a new companion.  
  
  
Oh, not a *human* companion--- Gatomon would never abandon Kari, they were bonded to each other--- but a digimon friend: a close 'male' friend.  
  
  
Wizardmon sighed a little as he watched the white cat and yellow lizard go into the motion picture building with their respective Digidestined partners. He should have expected that one day Gatomon would take a new mon friend. However, knowing a thing was likely and accepting it in your heart was two different applets altogether as the reconstructed mage was coming to realize.  
  
  
"I told you to go and take her, but you would be one of the most stubborn of all digimon. It's truly pathetic."  
  
  
Wizardmon shrugged in response--- a habit he had assumed when acknowledging the mental voice's presence during those times he didn't want to respond in a more articulate fashion.  
  
  
"For all that virus cares for my desires," Wizardmon morosely thought to himself. "except to use them against me."  
  
  
But it wasn't like the ghost was separate and could *see* the gestures he made. Wizardmon could just have well have given flag signals. His personal parasite could only sense his 'out loud' thoughts. Or at least, that was what the vampire had alluded. For all the mage knew he was a completely open book.  
  
No… no, that couldn't be true, for if it was why needle and gnaw until he responded? His adversary resorted to talk to stave off pure boredom. If the virus knew the answers beforehand it would hardly be worth the trouble to him.  
  
  
At least that was what Wizardmon hoped.  
  
  
At any rate it didn't truly matter. After so many months of hiding from everyone who knew him? Well, when you came right down to it--- who else could a supposedly dead wizard and an equally pronounced vampire talk with but each other?  
  
  
There had been a time when the Champion had reveled in solitude: sought it out like a lover and rejected such mundane 'chores' as conversation with strangers or making friends.  
  
  
Ah, but that had been before Gatomon.  
  
  
She'd come into his life when he'd thought his current incarnation was ending for good and had staved off the death that would have surely taken his data. Hadn't asked for a thing in return for that act of kindness, she'd merely done it because she was lonely maybe. Yet with that act she had shown him how lonely he had been. Together, they had kissed loneliness adieu and stuck together even when she had needed to return to her cruel master. He'd joined the Nightmare Soldiers to be with her even when at the castle gates she had begged him to turn back and go his own way before it was too late.  
  
  
Dear Gatomon.  
  
  
She hadn't realized then that it had been too late for retreat the moment she had shown him the intensity of her Light she'd buried down under a façade of darkness. Wizardmon might have been the mage in their little duo, but it was she who'd cast the stronger magic; he'd had neither the strength nor the desire to ward of the spell she'd woven over him.  
  
  
"Are you asleep or what? Or do I really need to guess the cause of your silence? (Nasty chuckle) You're dreaming of her again."  
"Perhaps I am."  
"It's still not too late. What competition a mere Rookie to you? She'd dump him within a heart beat to have you back."  
"And have you as well?" Wizardmon scoffed. "Somehow, I don't think she'd want you anywhere near, Myotismon."  
"Don't try to be sarcastic, you don't do it well. It takes a certain charisma of expression that your level and type lacks."  
"Poor plebian me, then."  
"Your words--- but truly spoken ones for all that. However, as to Gatomon and myself you need only retract your magical tethers and I promise neither you nor that mangy feline shall ever see me again."  
  
  
Wizardmon snickered, the majority of his attention centered on the two digimon who had just snuck out of the cinema and were heading towards the park. "No doubt! You'd wait until you were stronger than an Ultimate to try to attack her. Of course she wouldn't see Myotismon. You'd show her Malo Myotismon or some other vile Mega virus's face."  
  
  
"I would do that?"  
"You would! Yes!"  
  
  
The silvery voice chuckled. "Yes, I probably would. You know me pretty well, Wizardmon. I hazard that it is from being in such close quarters for so long a time. Naturally, though, the reverse is true."  
  
  
"Meaning you know me," answered as he took flight to shadow the pair from the sky.  
"Very much so."  
"And yet, knowing me---as you say--- so well, you never give up."  
"Giving up is not in my nature. More, giving up is boring. In other words, I have to get my jollies from somewhere and you are the only one handy. You have only yourself to blame for that."  
  
  
"My goodness, our commonalities just keep right on piling up! It would appear we are both as stubborn as Real World mules." The Champion chuckled. "Soon, people will be referring to us as The Twins."  
  
  
"Actually, I believe we might now be considered under 'The Siamese Twins' category," the inner voice grumbled, "seeing as we are so ill joined together. Be that as it may we are straying from the path of the conversation. Namely, are you or are you not going to save Gatomon from that guttersnipe of a be-horned lizard she has taken up with?"  
  
  
"There is nothing wrong with Gabumon. He is a decent digimon. An honorable, partner to the Digidestined of Friendship. If he makes her happy-"  
  
"Oh, spare me the martyr speeches!" Myotismon's voice snarled within Wizardmon's mind. "What does it matter if he is a saint or a devil? No, what matters is that he is not YOU! It will be HIS arms holding her! HIS hands holding hers! HIS tongue swathing against-"  
  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
  
"---her palate or sneaking over to tickle an ear! HIS eyes gazing deeply into hers and HIS mouth connecting with your paramour's! You cannot lie to me that this does not bother you! Pathetic specimen though you are--- do you wish to be a Lover or a Loser?!"  
  
  
Wizardmon flew down, hooked his hand around a branch and swung onto a tree limb. Green eyes searched and made sure that the two digimon he was tracking were not too far away to get lost from sight yet not too close to notice their tracker should he become overly distracted. Position of secrecy secure, he sighed.  
  
  
"Neither. Because of you, Myotismon," he said bitterly, "I can not be her lover. But that does not make me a loser. On the contrary… I have won that which I most wanted: Gatomon's freedom. She is her own mon now, making her own choices. As long as that holds true I will be content."  
  
  
"And you're claiming you are content now, I suppose?"  
  
  
"Not even close," Wizardmon had kept the thought silent, but Myotismon must have gleaned it anyway.  
  
  
"You're a boiling hotbed of need. You want her so badly you can taste it. You would give anything to make love to her."  
"But that it just it, I will not give up 'anything'. I will not give up you."  
"Yet, mage! Are partnership is young. Eventually either your hormones will control you or I will. Do not think that I do as you: content to let destiny pass me by. One night I will find a way to break the chains of your magic, Wizardmon. Then I will be free! Free to do as I will without consideration of any pact with you! Perhaps I will even take your body as my vessel as originally intended. Yes, then YOU will be the one shoved in the background while I move about freely! I might even decide to take that which you are giving up on! It is inevitable and you know it! Now, will you accept my proposal and save yourself unnecessary grief? Or are you going to remain as stupid as when I first laid eyes on you?"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEWRS!  
  
--Okay, now, any readers out there, what do you think Wizardmon will do? Will he:  
  
  
a)Let Myotismon's data go?  
b)Hold his position despite the future threat?  
c)Give in to temptation while still holding on to Myotismon?  
  
Tell me what you want and possibly influence my decision! : 


	3. Chapter 3

The leaves rustled against his face as Wizardmon stood considering about what his 'parasite' had said. It was possible that the vampire would one day escape the magical net he'd placed around Myotismon's data: Wizardmon knew he wasn't infallible. Yet, even if it held for only one more week wasn't that worth it? He owed Gatomon so much still: she hadn't just saved his life back there in the gazimon town. If that had been the case, the debt would have been repaid that day on the television station. But she had given him more than that--- she'd changed his perspective, his outlook. She'd freed him of loneliness and bitterness. He'd never be out of that debt.  
  
And he loved her.  
  
"Perhaps what you say is true, Myotismon and there will come a time when you are free again. But I will stave off that event for as long as I can and you know why. This discussion is ended."  
  
"LIKE BLOODY HELL IT IS!"  
  
The small mage winced at the mental blast of Myotismon's displeasure. "I take it you disagree? Aren't you tired of this circular conversation yet? I am."  
  
"I'll be tired of it when I've nailed that fluffy little tail of yours to the wall of my dungeon and watch the castle roachmon gnaw on your feet!"  
  
Wizardmon rolled his eyes. "Temper, temper, vampire."  
  
"Why? My blood pressure isn't exactly a concern right now!" ---slight pause--- "Tell me what they are doing at this moment."  
  
"Voyeurism?" Wizardmon snickered.  
  
"Call it boredom. Humor me." Myotismon's tone was sarcastically regal and Wizardmon wanted to ignore the command but after a few minutes he found his gaze falling back to the private park bench where Gatomon was...  
  
KISSING GABUMON!  
  
"I think she's kissing him!" Wizardmon's tone was shocked as if he couldn't believe it even though he'd talked acceptance of that very thing.  
  
Myotismon chuckled. "Well, it's alive after all. I was getting worried you had died again---or at least that your territorial instincts had."  
  
"Would you shut up!" Wizardmon growled.  
  
"Make me."  
  
Cursing under his breath, Wizardmon performed a spell that would temporarily render him invisible. He didn't like to use it as it was very taxing on his energy levels but he had to fly in closer and this was the only way to avoid being seen. The mage landed on a branch close to the bench and looked down.  
  
They WERE kissing! SHIT!  
  
What the heck could be possessing Gatomon?! Didn't she realize what she was doing? How could she do this?! What she was doing to him kissing ANOTHER digimon like that?!  
  
Myotismon's laughter filled his mind, its cackle of delight filling every sector of the magician's cerebrum. "Hypocrite."  
  
Enraged, whether at the vampire's goading or for the fact that Myotismon was right, Wizardmon made a misstep and fell off the tree limb before he could catch himself or think to levitate. It was only by a sheer act of mercy that he was able to keep up his invisibility shield as his body collided rather painfully with the ground.  
  
Unfortunately he could not contain the grunt of pain that escaped his lips as he realized he'd broken his wrist.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~o~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Instantly, Gatomon's head jolted up from Gabumon's. "Did you hear something?"  
  
Gabumon--- who was still somewhat in a daze from their kissing--- looked around as well as he adjusted his fur. "Not particularly. I think my heart is beating to loud to hear anything else."  
  
The feline gave him a playful cuff as she giggled. "I guess it was nothing then."  
  
Lying on the grass just a short distance away, Wizardmon suppressed a sigh of relief. If he was spotted he was sunk!  
  
Gatomon was about to resume their kissing session when the smile faded from her face. "Hold on.... do you smell something.  
  
Wizardmon's eyes widened. Oh no!  
  
"Well," Gabumon began, "now that you mention it... that perfume your wearing is heavenly."  
  
"Not that!" the vaccine cat grunted as she hopped to the ground and sniffed the air. Brilliant cerulean blue eyes widened in surprise. "Wizardmon?" She turned around in a circle, ears up and tone anxious. "Wizardmon! Gabumon, that smell---I recognize it! It's him!"  
  
Now the lizard digimon was off the bench as well and scouring the area. "I don't see anything Gatomon. Are you sure?"  
  
Gatomon covered her mouth with her paws. "It must be his ghost! Oh!" She ran to where she found the smell was strongest; Wizardmon just barely getting out of the way in time to avoid her touching him.   
  
"WIZARDMON?! WIZARDMON I'M HERE?!" She waited for some sign, barely breathing. "Oh, please, please, please, please, please..." she murmured low, "please let me see him again!"  
  
It was almost more than Wizardmon could stand. There was his love just mere inches from him---calling for him--- and he dared not answer her! Instead, he levitated upwards out of reach.  
  
The wizard looked back down as a thumping sound was heard.  
  
  
  
Good grief! He'd been so upset that he'd forgotten his wrist could not hold his staff! It had slipped out of his grasp and was now lying on the grass plain for all to see. Alarmed, he looked from his implement to Gatomon.  
  
Gatomon turned at the noise and saw the staff lying there. With a cry she leaped upon it and hugged it close, crying hysterically, "Gabumon--- Gabumon, his staff! He left me his staff! Oh, Wizardmon, please don't go away again! I don't want the staff, I want YOU!" She rocked herself on the ground, holding the gold-tipped staff like it was a life preserver as she wept for his ghost to return to her.  
  
Left alone, Gabumon looked up into the sky for lack of a better direction as he put a paw on her shoulder in commiseration. "He must really love you, Gatomon, to have found a way to get his staff to you."  
  
Gatomon sniffled and smiled her thanks. "If.... if you don't mind?"  
  
Gabumon nodded in resignation. "I'll let Kari know you'll be out for a bit. Don't stay out too late though, okay?"  
  
Gatomon nodded and Gabumon walked away. How could he compete with a ghost?  
  
~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well that was brilliant."  
  
Wizardmon sat back on his perch and covered his face in his hands. He'd screwed up so big! He couldn't believe it was possible to have screwed up so big!  
  
"Lost the girl AND your staff. Or maybe not," Myotismon's voice held a smirk. "She obviously is still taken with you. Why, I don't know, but then she wasn't really that bright to begin with I suppose. She just seemed competent when compared to that dipstick Demidevimon."  
  
"Would you just piss off!" Wizardmon grumbled, still hiding his face as if that would somehow erase the disaster.  
  
Laughter.  
  
"Gladly! Just let me go so I can have something to piss with!"  
  
Wizardmon gave a little sob.  
  
"Poor little mage--- you heart really is breaking isn't it? It never really dawned on you that she could love you just as much as you love her? Love really does make one blind. I'm glad I purged that emotion from myself long ago. It's a weakness."  
  
============================  
  
Kyer: Poor Wizardmon! I really should cut him a break. 


	4. 4

The children were gone from the park, left for hot dinners and warm beds. Sunset had occurred and the stars had already taken their place in the sky.  
  
Wizardmon stood utterly still upon the branch of a tree, a small sigh escaping his lips. A little farther on under another tree sat Gatomon just as she had since that moment she had found his magical implement on that particular section of grass.  
  
She refused to leave the spot. Just sitting there holding his staff and looking expectantly up into the sky.  
  
Gabumon had given up trying to make her leave. Kari, too, had at last stopped trying to entice her partner back to their home. Gatomon just ignored them both.  
  
Wizardmon had watched all the attempts, silently agreeing with all of them, yet unable to add his own to the chorus. He knew why she refused to go of course: she was waiting for his ghost to appear.  
  
  
"This is all my fault."  
"Well, of course it is. It's not hers. It's all yours. Satisfied?"  
"Why won't she leave?!"  
"If you really need the answer to that your intellect has taken a serious dive."  
"She could get sick," Wizardmon whispered as he nervously considered the cat and the coldness of the nearly empty park. "What if she gets sick? She could catch pneumonia out here!"  
"So go tell her to get her furry butt inside."  
"Kari should---" Wizardmon paused. "What did you say?"  
"Tell her to haul her furry butt inside before she catches pneumonia. If nothing else maybe THEN your conversation will improve. Darkness knows you've been incredibly boring to listen to of late. Nothing but 'I should have done this' and "I should have done that'. It's really been soporific to listen to."  
"I can't just go and talk to her!" the mage hissed at the presence in his head.  
"Why not?"  
"Why not? Because she thinks I'm DEAD!"  
"No, she thinks you're a ghost. And ghosts can sometimes talk to the living so go speak to her before you drive me out of my mind while still trapped in yours. Being as I have rather loftier plans for my future than going insane in your tiny cranium, I strongly suggest you go make discourse with your feline fair before she expires and it's you under that tree pining for HER ghost."  
  
Wizardmon stared out towards where Gatomon still gazed up at the sky and considered it.  
  
She did believe him to still be a ghost. As long as he stayed invisible she'd continue to think that. What would be the harm? He'd keep it simple: just tell her to get on with her life.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Now it was Myotismon's turn to be surprised. "Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Without giving himself time to back out of it, the wizard turned himself invisible and flew over to Gatomon's side. Immediately, the vaccine cat stiffened as she felt a displacement of air and smelled his scent. Her forepaws tightened around his staff while her lower lip trembled a little.  
  
"Wizardmon?"  
  
He hesitated a little then with a single breath 'crossed the Rubicon." "Yes, Gatomon, I'm here."  
  
She was up like a shot, turning around, trying to see every direction at once. "Where? I want to see you!"  
  
"You can't," Wizardmon lowered his eyes, ashamed of this subterfuge but considering it a necessary evil. She couldn't know that he had already been reconfigured. "Gatomon, please… Go home to Kari."  
  
"I want to be here with you."  
  
"I know. But it's not possible for us to be together." He swallowed a sob. "I want you to forget about me; go find happiness with another. You're wasting your life sitting here."  
  
Gatomon smiled. "It doesn't feel wasted now that you're here, Wizardmon. Even if all I have is your voice and scent---it'll do."  
  
"You need more than that. Gabumon can hold and kiss you-"  
"You know about that?!"  
"I saw it. And..." he stuttered over the lie, "..and I approve, I--- Gatomon, I just want you to be happy."  
  
"I am happy, Wizardmon, now that I've found you again."  
  
And she stepped forward to make a gesture of hugging him---  
  
Only to feel her paws and inner arms touch something solid.  
  
"Oh!"  
~Shit!~  
  
Inside Wizardmon's mind, Myotismon snickered evilly. Things were progressing faster than he'd expected. Soon he would be free! 


	5. Uh oh!

Part 5 of this thing. If anyone knows how to make pause marks (three periods together) stop disappearing from Word Docs, let me know.  
  
=============================================  
  
"There's something here? Wizardmon, is this you? I can touch you?!"  
  
Quickly she rid herself of the bulky attack gloves she usually wore in order locate his limbs and hands and then trace them upwards back to his shoulders and down his torso. The feel of the fabric of his clothes as well as the outline of the humanoid figure was unmistakable under her touch even if it *looked* like she was feeling empty air. Yearning to verify it even more, she pressed harder in order to feel the contours of his body beneath the garments.  
  
"Oh, Wizardmon, it is you! I can finally touch you again!" A mewling sound issued from deep within Gatomon's throat before she tightened her grasp around his body, eyes closed in happiness.  
  
Wizardmon was less then thrilled by her revelation.  
  
No, that wasn't quite accurate: he was more like utterly dismayed!  
  
For years he'd dreamed of being able to touch her--- fought to be able to even just talk to her--- only to watch in shock and despair as his incorporeal hand had sailed right threw her paw that day in the television studio.  
  
Ghosts could not touch the living.  
  
And then Myotismon had come into the picture the very day he'd managed to get back into the Digital World, back to his former level, back to the Real World to look for Gatomon. It had been either capture the virus digimon's disembodied darkness in a web of magic or let it go to wreak future havoc like before when Myotismon had possessed a very troubled human.  
  
Wizardmon had chosen the former option and as a result had had to squash his desire to reveal himself to Gatomon. She wouldn't want to be near Myotismon and he couldn't in good conscience let the evil vampire be free again.  
  
Or that had been the plan before he'd managed to sabotage himself!  
  
~How am I going to explain this to Gatomon? Why is it that everything I do just makes things worse? I must have been out of my mind! I.. I.. Great Azulongmon's Beard!~  
  
The data mage's fit of self remonstrating was cut short when he realized that he was--- well, the polite phrase for it was 'being felt up'! Looking down, Wizardmon saw that his feline friend's expression was less then angelic. Hell, it was downright smirky!  
  
"Gatomon?" His voice trembled a bit. What was she up to? She couldn't possibly be thinking what he thought she was thinking?  
  
Was she?  
  
"Wizardmon," Gatomon purred his name as she reached under his vest's hem, paw traveling steadily upwards towards a goal she couldn't see but knew was there nonetheless.  
  
Good grief--- she was!  
  
Wizardmon licked lips gone suddenly dry as claws found and hooked into the zipper tag, pulling the metal down in one smooth motion. The sound was obscured somewhat by the deep moan that came unbidden from his throat.  
  
Oh Sovereigns! Dear Sovereigns! That felt so..!  
  
Wizardmon didn't protest as his coverall was snagged so as to bring his body its knees and thus more to a gatomon's level; he just went with the motion.  
  
"I've wanted you for so long, Wizardmon," she whispered. "When you died, I thought I'd never be able to tell you how much I love you--- or to do this."  
  
Paws---reaching by feel alone---tugged down on his cowl just before she kissed him.  
  
Caught by surprise, Wizardmon tried to move away, but Gatomon was one determined cat and of a level equal to his own. Grasping both of his ears, she held his head steady as she explored what could be reached between the gaps in that stitched-up mouth. Within seconds Wizardmon forgot why he'd been about to protest the kiss and instead returned it with equal fervor; forgetting everything but having her pressed close, feeling her wanting him. He had to have more! To treasure every bit of her!  
  
So he slipped into her thoughts.  
  
Love. Want. Need. Desire!  
  
He was in heaven! Gatomon loved him as much as he loved her and everything was right in the world! Everything was wonderful!  
  
And then he felt it  
  
Like unto the slipping of a rope, the unclasping of the lock, the breaking of a chain. Darkness breaking free of its moorings and---  
  
No!  
  
Wizardmon's eyes snapped open in alarm. Concentration lost, he was fully visible again; but that was of minor importance to the mage as he pushed Gatomon away--- hard.  
  
For a moment as he struggled to calm down Wizardmon thought that maybe he'd just imagined it. Maybe---just maybe--- it was all right still? He'd separated from her fairly quickly. Everything was fine.  
  
But then Gatomon got slowly back to her feet and looked at him with eyes as deep and as blue as a digital sea. Eyes which grew hard under velvety lids as they narrowed into twin orbs of malevolent amusement.  
  
"Well, well. isn't this an interesting development?" A voice similar to Myotismon's chuckled. "Normally, I wouldn't be caught *dead* wearing white," an ivory paw smoothed down ruffled fur "but I think I'll make an exception in this case. What do you think, Wizardmon? Does it make me look. good?" The cat regarded him disdainfully as if waiting for a dullard to catch on to a punch line.  
  
"Oh no. No. No no no no no no!" Wizardmon mumbled as he stumbled backwards and fell. He sat there, caught in a vice of horror that was rapidly stealing his ability to move or think. This wasn't happening. No-- - this couldn't be happening!  
  
The cat leaped the distance between them. He felt a paw trailing lazily along the still open flap of his coveralls as she--- it! --- sauntered over to his head and placed the other paw over his open mouth. The tip of a claw plucked teasingly at one of the taunt stitches. "My, what's the matter, lover? Cat hasn't got your tongue--- yet. Don't you like the new me?"  
  
As his love's head was thrown back to utter all-too-familiar demonic laughter, Wizardmon felt his own mind shut down and wrap itself in oblivion. His body slumped unto the grass as he fainted. ===============================================  
  
Damn Myo! This was not the direction I wanted to take this! Rotten vampire's taken over my fic! Now what am I gonna do? 


End file.
